


士海-消失的蝴蝶

by baizhouzhonghe



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe
Summary: 光写真馆丢了一只蝴蝶标本。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki





	士海-消失的蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> 有一毛钱私设的我流士海。  
> 借用了一点crossover舞台剧的背景设定，具体没有按照那个走向来。
> 
> 关于皮套大战结束后的几年里，兜兜转转的门矢士和消失的海东大树。

光写真馆丢了一只蝴蝶标本。  
在写真馆保留标本听起来有些奇怪，但光写真馆发生的怪事实在多，也不缺这一件。标本大概是门矢士开始在这里蹭住的时候某次不知从哪里带回来的，被夏海顺手挂在了墙上，一挂就挂了很久，成了写真馆装潢的一部分。那是一只很漂亮的蓝色蝴蝶，某次来洗照片的客人评价说那应该是蓝闪蝶，但无奈写真馆的常驻人员之中并没有擅长分辨昆虫的博物学家，于是蝴蝶的种类也就一直成了未解之谜。  
而现在那只蝴蝶标本消失了，照相馆的墙上留下了一个因为日晒不均造成的白色印子，四四方方地留在墙的一角，看到的人都会意识到那里少了一件东西。  
他们不是第一天就发现标本消失了的，门矢士最先注意到了那个白色的方形痕迹。他回到写真馆以来的这几天并没有谁进过写真馆的这个房间，自然也就能断定那个标本已经丢失一段时间。起初他并不觉得有多可惜，毕竟他连那标本怎么来的都记不清楚了。但夏海知道后反而感叹了几句，毕竟那是一只非常漂亮的蝴蝶，丢了多少会让人觉得惋惜。  
这样一来就会面对另一个问题，那就是墙上留着一个白色的晒痕并不好看。在他们发现标本丢失的那个下午，夏海一直在试图找一个其他的相框挂在那里盖住那块痕迹。但奇怪的是，她找不到任何一个大小合适的相框，相框要么太小不能完全把痕迹遮住，如果选用更大的相框又会妨碍到旁边的其他装饰物，让墙面看起来太挤。她努力了一下午都没能找到合适的相框，最后只能悻悻收手。  
说到失窃，第一嫌疑人总会想到小偷，而他们认识的小偷也不过那一位而已。可不管是光写真馆还是海东大树都称得上神出鬼没，从根本上断绝了报警的可能性。只不过按过往的经验而言，海东大树总是会隔三差五跑到写真馆打扰一番，至少也会在他们旅行到新世界的时候出现进行几回关于宝物的争夺。但这次已经过去了数周，写真馆也先后带着他们旅行去了几个不同的世界，可唯独海东一直没有出现。而后几个月过去，海东一直都没有来过。  
海东大树和那只蝴蝶一起消失了。  
要门矢士正视这个现实是更之后的事情。在一起旅行的几人之中，海东从来是目的最单纯人也最难以捉摸的那个。这几年之间，门矢士断断续续地回忆起了一些自己曾经干过的事情，包括他和海东大树的初遇，尽管全想起来已经有些不可能，但门矢士还是大概意识到海东的变化和自己脱不开干系，也理解了为什么海东大树对他有些难以言喻的执着。只是愧疚这个词向来离世界的破坏者有些远，海东看起来也没有向他寻仇的打算，两人好歹算是相安无事。可他们到底是有些旧账没翻，门矢士也就一直觉得海东大树不会真正离开。  
但半年过去，在某个世界里他得到的午餐中出现了被切成小块的海参，这个时候他又想起这个问题，门矢士终于确信海东大树在他的生活中消失了。虽然这并不是他半年来第一次回想起海东，但在这之前他从没有如此鲜明地感到海东大树已经在他生活中消失了。  
如果将这回事归类到他想见海东实属无理取闹，对方近乎跟踪狂的行为在早期确确实实地给他添了不少麻烦，用形容避之不及来形容也不为过。虽然在那场欺敌先欺友的大混战中的确是他理亏，但任由对方顺走Decade的卡在门矢士看来也算是还了这个人情。最初的一段时间门矢士甚至感受到了一种报复性的愉快，他和海东大树的关系说不清道不明，始终在同伴和敌人之间保持一种微妙的平衡，对方消失后他理所当然地在第一时间感到麻烦少了很多。  
生活好像回到了对他们而言最普通的日常，写真馆带着他们旅行到别的世界，偶尔也会遇上麻烦。只是夏海有时候会对着墙上的晒痕发愁，毕竟那东西留在墙上实在是不怎么好看  
可随着时间的推移，有些违和感渐渐从水面下露了头。海东从前并不像门矢士那样在写真馆常住，他总是神不知鬼不觉地来又神不知鬼不觉地离开，门矢士也懒的考虑对方到底住在哪，某位和他不怎么熟的前辈说过，想得太多容易秃头。  
按照一般的逻辑而言，这样的人即使是有一天不再来访也不会有什么关系。但门矢士的生活中偏偏就是出现了那样一种违和感——在某个阳光明媚的下午他会突然觉得海东大树应该出现在写真馆这种程度的违和。  
这样的违和感出现的越来越频繁后，他渐渐意识到海东从前是遵循着某种模式在他面前出现，就好像早间新闻或者周六晚上电台的音乐节目。再往前推他会从零碎的记忆里发现，这种行为模式是在他还是大修卡首领的时候，由他所在的一方烙印到海东身上的，兜兜转转许多年过去这套东西又回来作用在他自己身上，实在是让人联想到一句俗语，叫自作孽不可活。  
这样的感觉并没有随着时间减弱反而越来越严重，在海东消失一年后，门矢士甚至已经可以想象海东会在什么角度用怎样的表情出现，连他会说的话也能猜得八九不离十。有那么几次他几乎错觉海东大树再次推开写真馆的门走进来，直到这个时候门矢士才终于开始反省自己究竟是抱着怎样的想法看待海东大树，但居无定所的家伙对人情这回事的感知向来淡薄，只隐约感到海东对他而言已经是更重要的存在，但更具体的形容门矢士自己也找不出来。  
这段时间他反复回忆起一些他从没同人提起过的往事，主要是关于梦境的。那是在他们都已经习惯海东时不时出现在光写真馆、开始把他当做旅行的同伴之一的时间，内容太过丢人以至于他始终不好意思对别人说。梦里窗帘被风吹得扬起，海东和一缕月光一起从窗户翻进来，他掏出Diend Driver指着他的脸，枪口在月光下反着冷光。门矢士被魇住了似的动弹不得，但他并不担心，心里有个声音低声说他一定不会开枪的。而海东的手真的就松开了扳机，Diend Driver在他手里转了转被收回了背后，他轻声抱怨一句，真是糟糕，我竟然不想对你动手了。  
梦的最后海东靠在窗台上，最后只是用手比了一枪，他本来就够瘦了，月光把影子拉的更长，正好落在门矢士脸上，他也因此看不清海东脸上究竟是什么表情。他不知道海东在那里站了多久，他很快又睡过去，第二天早上睁开眼睛的时候窗户似乎从来都没有开过。  
时隔许久，门矢士又想起这回事，这才回忆起海东最开始回来找他是想过要杀他的。  
但他最终还是没有动手。  
有些东西搞清楚了反而不容易让人接近真相，联系到他以前做的混账事也只是他模糊地意识到海东究竟为什么要人间蒸发。越回忆下去事情就越不对劲，哪怕只是为了让门矢士自己搞清一些事情，他也认为有必要再和他见上一面。  
于是他开始寻找海东大树。  
这不是一个准确的形容，但却最接近事实。寻找这个动作会让人联想到满地的寻人启事和热火朝天的追踪，但门矢士也只是在路过每个世界的时候开始格外留意海东大树的踪迹。除了摄影在什么事情上都相当在行的破坏者在侦探技能上也享受了相当的职业加成，但越是这样，他也就愈发意识到对方想要的话究竟可以做到什么地步。他再怎么寻找能发现的唯一事实也只有海东大树曾经来过这个世界，带走过古怪或者寻常的宝物。  
一个人在世界上存在总会留下痕迹，就算是他们这样只是路过的人也不例外。门矢士在很多地方见过海东的影子，在街角的摄像头里，在目击证人的形容里，在新闻中报道的失窃案件里。Diend的力量和Decade同源，离得太近甚至可以互相感知。最近的一次他觉得海东几秒钟前刚刚拐过了离他不远的街角，但是当门矢士走过去的时候，街边依旧空无一物。  
这样的捉迷藏持续了很久，再后来海东大树似乎也发现了他的行为，门矢士开始发现一些独特的像是故意留下的痕迹——在摄影师的镜头里，或者在公园画人像速写的画家的笔下，在某次追查线索的时候他甚至看到海东对着监控摄像头露出笑容，眯起眼睛比了一枪。这是他留下的独特的信号，海东大树在意识到门矢士正在寻找他的时候立刻就将这场单方面地追逐变成了一场较量，他像在进行一种特殊的报复那样开始在每一个门矢士能见到的地方留下线索，其意味昭然若揭。  
他在说，来找我吧。

海东大树在消失的第二年末尾开始，逐渐留下一些越来越夸张的记号。门矢士走在街上的时候会被人认出来，对方说，有人说见到带着品红色相机的人就把这个给他。于是门矢士就这样收到了各式各样的东西，包括但不限于只写了几行字的花哨信纸、龙飞凤舞的留言纸条、以及画了恶俗粉色爱心的明信片。虽然每次都没有留下名字，但他十分确信这些毫无用处的东西都是出自海东大树之手。所有的东西都被他丢进了同一个纸盒，用于未来哪天他真的找到海东的时候狠狠嘲笑他一番。  
虽然表面上一直摆出嫌弃的态度，但所有人都清楚门矢士同样对这场游戏乐此不疲。寻找海东留下的踪迹渐渐变成了一种挑战，他依旧没有见到海东本人，但对方留下的东西却越来越多，渐渐堆满了小半个盒子，种类也愈发丰富。遇见身上挂着轮胎的假面骑士的那天，他从对方的车窗上揭下的还是品红色的便利贴，上面龙飞凤舞地写着宝物猎人留。等到门矢士从做了一整年幽灵的骑士后辈家中出来的时候手里提着的甚至是包装华而不实的礼物盒，上面故意留了一个歪歪扭扭的Decade简笔画，在打开的瞬间门矢士才意识到那是整蛊玩具，堪堪没有中招。  
这场追逐战经过几年已经变成了一种习惯，因此当门矢士突兀发现某个世界海东什么都没有留下的时候，心底竟然冒出了一种莫名的空虚感。他十分确定海东曾经出现在这个世界，宝物失窃现场留下的痕迹证明无疑是穿越数个世界囤积宝物的小偷的作品，但这次海东在宝物到手后便飞速离开，匆忙得像是回到了这个故事最开始的时候。  
紧接着的两个世界也是如此，所有的线索都指向海东曾经在这个世界寻找过宝物的事实，但往常会留下各式各样痕迹的人手段又恢复了干净利落，就好像他从没有出现过。所谓的线索也不过是只有门矢士这样和他纠缠过多年的对手才能发现的蛛丝马迹。  
海东大树已经在他面前玩过一次消失，一回生二回熟，这一次门矢士很快便反应了过来。海东大树不再张扬地留下线索，也不像最开始的那段时间抹去一切痕迹，意识到这个事实的时候门矢士才清楚那种古怪的既视感是什么——那是不在乎。他不再在乎对方是不是还打算进行这场追逐战，也不再提防真的被他找到。门矢士意识到这件事的时候是个普通的下午，他坐在写真馆的窗户底下思考在新世界碰到的麻烦，关于海东大树的事情神不知鬼不觉地掺和到他的思绪之中，把其他所有的线索搞得一团乱，只留下关于自己的真相——占山为王的霸道行为和小偷本人一模一样。  
门矢士抬头发现房间里不止自己一个人，便随口把这件事讲了出来。夏海恰好在他面前放下一只杯子，也就顺着他的话题问道：“你觉得海东还会回来吗？”  
“这几年我和他都在找同一个答案。”门矢士端起杯子答非所问，“虽然和旅程本身没有太大关系，但对我们两个来说这个答案都很重要，这场猫抓老鼠的游戏也是寻找答案的手段之一。他现在不打算这么玩下去了，如果他回来，就证明他找到了。”  
“如果他不打算回来呢？”  
门矢士回答道：“那就是他不打算找了。”  
夏海坐到对面的椅子上，拿起另一只杯子，又问：“他不找了的话你怎么办？也不找了？”  
“哪有那么好的事。”门矢士冷笑一声，周身的气场八成是当初做大修卡首领的时候锻炼出来的，恶人感拉满，可止小儿夜啼，“既然猫抓老鼠的游戏是他提出来的，就别想在得到我的同意之前擅自结束。”

据海东大树本人日后形容，再次见到门矢士这件是完全是个巧合。  
如果不是他高抬贵手让Snipe去追那个怪人，如果不是那两个假面骑士的相处方式让他想起了某个令人火大的混蛋，甚至如果不是Ex-Aid的配色和Decade有几分相似（门矢士本人并不承认）。只要有一点不那么巧合的事情，他在抢夺卡带的时候都不会费那么大的力气，但最糟糕的是这些巧合全都发生了，于是战斗一直拖到某个他并不想见的人登场。  
在战斗结束之后，发生了三件事情。  
第一件事是海东大树把枪口转向了门矢士。几乎是在Snipe和Ex-Aid离开后的下一秒，两人之间就恢复了微妙的气氛。后辈自带的吐真剂气场并不能作用很久，解除了变身的他和门矢士对视了一会儿，Diend Driver被握在手里转了一圈，很快收回了背后。  
海东轻笑了一声开口道：“真是糟糕，我竟然不想对你动手了。”  
语气和梦里的一模一样。  
紧接着他又跟上一句：“不过游戏已经结束了，士，现在找到我可是没有奖励的。”  
门矢士紧盯着他，回答道：“我可还没有说结束。”  
“不能什么事情都由士来决定啊，这一次我可没打算把主动权交给你。”  
“提出游戏的人竟然要率先离开，未免太不讲道理了吧。”  
海东大树直视着他，一字一顿地问道：“你是想现在来翻旧账吗？”  
他们一动不动地站在原地对视，像是河两岸的两尊雕像一样沉默而安静，风在他们之间缓慢流过。两个人都意识到如果这次他们什么也不说就离开，那么这就会是他们最后一次相见，那种怪异的吸引力被消磨太久，此刻已经奄奄一息。  
最后是门矢士先迈了一步，在他走出这一步的同时四周的风也骤然停下，他深吸了一口气，开口道：“关于那时候的事，我——”  
“要不要去吃午饭？”海东大树突兀打断了他，视线绕过一周才重新落在门矢士的身上，海东还是带着标准的笑容，但这次眼睛里终于也带上了一丝笑意，“我有点饿了，作为妨碍我得到宝物的补偿，士来请客吧。”  
明明是你自己让他们两个离开的——门矢士嗤笑一声，没有戳破这个事实。  
第二件事是关于午餐的。海东大树挑选午餐的动作随意得不像一个挑剔的宝物猎人，他随手就指了街边一家拉面小馆走进去，完全没有要考虑门矢士意见的意思。  
海东吃饭的时候很安静，当然也可能单纯是因为饿了。唯一的问题就在于他放下筷子后直勾勾地盯着门矢士，让他的后半顿饭吃得很不安分。  
终于在他忍不住要问的时候，海东向后靠到椅背上，又一次抢先开口：“既然士已经连我都找到了，那你找的答案呢？”  
门矢士慢条斯理地放下筷子，说：“不如先问问你找没找到吧。”  
海东笑起来，回答道：“如果士找到了答案的话，那么我的答案也是一样的。”  
餐馆门口挂着的风铃响了一会儿，店里只剩下他们一桌客人。老板娘嘟囔着钻进了后厨，电视机的声音嘈杂地响着。  
他们接吻的时候碰到了茶杯，水溅在海东大树的衣袖上。  
第三件事是那只蝴蝶标本不知什么时候被端端正正地挂回了墙上。说来奇怪，虽然标本已经消失了四年，不知为什么所有人都还没有习惯标本的消失，墙上的晒痕四年间也一直没有变淡。此刻它回到原来的地方，写真馆的所有人都松了一口气。  
门矢士看着海东，问道：“果然是你把它带走的吧？”  
海东大树回头瞥了他一眼，自顾自地露出个微笑，没有说话。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来源于在FF14装修的时候往墙上挂的蝴蝶标本。  
> *本来想写的是两个人在没有见面的四年之中渐渐意识到对方对自己是非常重要的存在，但好像完全没有写出想要的感觉。


End file.
